Iron Man (Yost Universe)
| team = | ally = | fam = | aemh = all | voice = Eric Loomis | other = MAU }} :Iron Man is from the Yost Universe series . Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, is a member and long-time leader of the before handing it to . Though he has no powers, he uses a complex system of that allow him to fight villains. Biography After a day of fighting crime Iron Man returned to find and waiting for him. They wanted him to give up his superhero career, worrying about his health, but he felt he had to in order to protect his technology. Just then he heard that was attacking the . So he donned his armor to fight them. Iron Man fought HYDRA defeating all their foot soldiers. However, they unleashed a group of large robots who used Stark's technology. Iron Man just barely managed to stop them when arrived in their . However, they soon pointed their guns at him. S.H.I.E.L.D. confronted Iron Man and unleashed a group of . When trying to stop the HYDRA machine behind them they thought he was attacking and fired at him. Iron Man defeated the HYDRA robots and went to the Helicarrier. There he confronted and about their using his technology. He then revealed that HYDRA got his technology through them. He then left and returned to Pepper and Rhodey. While scouting the globe, Iron Man tracked down a group of A.I.M scientists and disrupted a weapons deal between them and Lucia Von Bardas. After receiving a message from Pepper Potts, he transported the defeated A.I.M. members to the Vault, where he handed them over to S.H.I.E.L.D. While there, he was told by Jimmy Woo about the recent security breach with Grim Reaper, but he brushed the issue off and left before he received any details. Soon after however, he was alerted by Pepper Potts about a mass breakout at the Cube and the Big House, and immediately after was informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. that the Vault's systems were no longer responding. Returning to the Vault, Iron Man found himself up against several escaped supervillains, including Whiplash, Living Laser, Crimson Dynamo, and Blizzard. After receiving help from Hawkeye, however, he flew out of the Vault and triggered the self-destruct sequence, which damaged his thrusters and forced him to eventually crash in a field. After receiving an update from J.A.R.V.I.S. about the Shield Helicarier, he triggered one of his backup armors and waited for its arrival. The Breakout In Slovakia, Iron Man found A.I.M. soldiers who were bargaining his Stark Industries tech to Lucia. Iron Man took care of them and threatened Lucia to leave. He soon contacted J.A.R.V.I.S. to call the Vault, to prison the soldiers. At the Vault, Iron Man brought the A.I.M. soldiers to Jimmy, who asked Iron Man to improve the containment of the prisoners. Iron Man felt annoyed by it and left the scene. J.A.R.V.I.S. and Pepper warned Iron Man that the Vault and the Helicarrier were in trouble, he then went to the Vault. While Hawkeye was taking care of the villains, Iron Man arrived in the Vault and mistook Hawkeye as a criminal and attacked him. Whiplash, Crimson Dynamo, Living Laser and Blizzard worked together to take on Iron Man. When Blizzard tried to freeze Iron Man, Hawkeye distracted them and J.A.R.V.I.S. hacked the security system of the Vault and activated the self-destruct sequence. As he left the building, he took some portion of the explosion and damaged his suit. He was then contacted by J.A.R.V.I.S. on the situations of the Cube and the Helicarrier. Iron Man crashed into a crop field and ordered Jarvis to send the Mark VII armor. He changed from suit and flew towards the crashed Helicarrier. He attacked Gravtion who was fighting against Wasp. Iron Man greeted Wasp and is then pulled into space. Iron Man tried to free from the gravitational forces of Graviton, but the forces has ceased. Iron Man activates his uni beam to the villain. When Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man and Wasp surrounded him they were soon pulled away by him. The Hulk arrived and pulled him in the harbor. Iron Man flew towards the Harbor along with Thor and tried to ambush Graviton, but were all impaled by him. After Ant Man's red ant distracted him he was freed by the grip and released a full-powered uni-beam towards Graviton along with the most powerful attacks of the heroes and defeated Graviton. After S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take away Graviton and the Hulk, Iron Man protected the green monster, claiming Hulk was "a hero as well as any of us". Fury approached them for a proposal to join S.H.I.E.L.D. he rejcted and suggested the heroes to assemble their own team and to avenge the wrongdoings of the villains, they agreed and by Wasp's suggestion of the name they became the Avengers. Avengers Assemble After defeating Graviton alongside , , , and , Iron Man gave a speech on how the could all work together to recapture the remaining criminals. Wasp then decided that the should call themselves, "The Avengers". Early on in the Avengers' history, the Enchantress used the Hulk to try to fracture and weaken the team. This event happened the day after the Avengers were formed, Iron Man had wanted to introduce the team to the . Despite defeating the breaker of worlds, Iron Man was soon ambushed by the Enchantress herself and her Executioner. His armor was damaged to the point to where he was forced to lay on the ground and ask Thor who Enchantress and Executioner were. Although the Hulk returned to turn the tide of battle, ultimately the Hulk left the team, upset at the team's distrust. Iron Man commented that his departure did not make it a bad second day for the Avengers. While searching for the Hulk up in the icy north, the team discovered the frozen body of Captain America. After Iron Man detected that the war hero was still alive, the Avengers transported him back to the states. As they approached New York Captain America awoke, disoriented from the sixty plus years asleep. Suspecting he was captured by Hydra, the old hero proceeded to fight his way off the Quinjet, stopping only upon sight of his and Bucky's memorial statue. Iron Man told Captain America he had been asleep for a couple of decades. Iron Man watched as Captain America believed that he had no right to be in this world and doubted himself. After a joint attack by Baron Heinrich Zemo and "Dough Boy," Captain America joined the Avengers. After Black Panther saved Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, Ant Man and Captain America fought Black Panther outside of the Avengers Mansion. Black Panther defeated the entire team except for Thor, who was not present at the time. After the battle, Iron Man questioned why Black Panther needed their help. Iron Man accepted his request. Iron Man and the other's went with him back to Wakanda and were shot out of the air on sight. Iron Man, Wasp and Ant Man fought against the Wakanda forces as well as A.I.M, Iron Man later accepted Black Panther into the Avengers, albeit with a little persuasion by Wasp. Gamma World Iron Man went with his teammates to investigate the status of Hawkeye. Iron Man, Wasp, Black Panther and Captain America chased him down, they corned him near a warehouse and Iron Man told him it was over. But, they were stopped from capturing him when they were assigned on a new mission to investigate what the Leader had been doing. Iron Man was the first person to walk into the gamma dome due to the others being scared of turning into gamma monsters. Captain America told him it was because he was the leader. Iron Man was forced to stay behind when Thor, Black Panther, Captain America and went to turn off the dome due to his armor being damaged. After the incident, Iron Man went back with the other Avengers to get checked up on by Iron Man as a gamma monster took Thor, who had not been infected due to his Asgardian nature, to the Leader, who questioned what to do with Thor at this point. while Iron Man, Wasp, Captain America and Black Panther were turned into gamma monsters, Hulk, Hawkeye and Thor defeated . Iron Man was cured from the gamma radiation from a dart that Hawkeye shot him with. Hawkeye was inducted into the Avengers. Hulk seemed to have had the most to say about his induction. Masters of Evil Iron Man was out of his armor in the mansion when the Masters of Evil infiltrated the mansion with Wasp's Avengers ID card. Crimson Dynamo attacked him and tried to kill him, but was stopped by Baron Zemo. He was rendered unconscious and placed in a room with an equally unconscious Wasp and Captain America. He was saved by Ant Man and along with the other Avengers, launched a full assault on the Masters of Evil. He fought Wonder Man, but was stopped from winning when he, along with the other Masters of Evil, disappeared. Kang the Conqueror Iron Man and Captain America talked about Tony's fighting, Captain America believed Tony to be a poor fighter and believed that his main style of fighting was to tackle someone or shoot them with a repulser blast. Captain America challenged him to a fight and met him in the sparing room. Tony was to fight him without his armor. Tony was ordered by Captain America to punch him in the face, Tony struggled to do this, but, eventually agreed and socked him straight in the face, only to be sent flying to the ground. When the time-traveller the Conqueror arrived to kill Captain America, who he believe to be the future cause of the destruction of Earth, Iron Man managed to get to the villain's special throne to defeat him. When Kang escaped, Tony pushed himself to the limits in order to find Kang's space-ship. When the Avengers arrived, he managed to hack it and threatened Kang to send it to the future. Wasp alerted Tony this would cause the death of Princess Ravonna, Kang's wife. Kang was finally imprisoned in the special Prison 42, in the Negative Zone, where the villain claimed the presence of Captain America in this time would cause a war between the Kree and the Skrulls fighting over Earth and said "The worst is yet to come." Ultron Iron Man fought with Wasp, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor and Ant Man against the . The fight was interrupted by Ant Man, who believed that the heroes and villains could solve this problem without fighting. A battle broke out between the two teams and Ant Man apologized to his team. Back at the mansion, Wasp told Iron Man that they couldn't just let Hank quit the team, Tony told her that Hank was a pacifist and that he had only been on the team because of her. Loki's War Iron Man fought when the tried to use the Norn Stones to bring an invasion from Asgard to Earth. When the Stones were destroyed, Tony was sent to , where he built a new armor in order to defeat , who had taken 's power and Thor prisoner. While the rest of the Avengers were defeated, Iron Man used his new armor to battle Loki until his teammates recovered and fought the villain. When Giant-Man damaged the magic tree , Loki's power returned to Odin, who woke up from his sleep and confronted Loki, sending him to a new punishment. Doom Iron Man went with Wasp to the Baxter Building, they were greeted by . Wasp and Invisible Woman left Iron Man by himself to meet up with Mr. Fantastic. Iron Man stepped into Reed's lab to greet him, but, was ignored by the busy Fantastic Four member. Iron Man explained to him the events that had previously taken place on Asgard and the building of a new armor, but, was continuously ignored by him. The two were attacked by Doombots and had trouble taking them down, until, the Doombots stopped attacking them and stayed still. Iron Man left Mr. Fantastic by himself to deal with the explosion the Doombots could do. Iron Man found Wasp and Invisible Woman, but, before he could save them, he was blasted off the airship by Lucia. He went back to see Mr. Fantastic and found out the rest of the Avengers and Fantastic Four had destroyed them. Iron Man then went to Latveria to rescue Wasp. He succeeded in this and promised Dr. Doom that he would reserve a jail sale for him. After returning from , Tony continued his regular duites as CEO of Stark Industries and as leader of the Avengers. Although he didn't suspect it, but was actually replaced by a . Iron Man went back to Stark Industries one day and was questioned by Pepper Potts about his over involvement with the Avengers. He assured her that he was fine and was told of his upcoming meeting. The person he was meeting turned out to be Maria Hill, who requested that the Avengers join S.H.I.E.L.D., he declined. The two were attacked by several agents, they managed to hold their own in time for Tony to create a new armor. They were joined by the skrull posing as Captain America, Black Panther and War Machine, with their combined efforts, they defeated . The five were set at a standoff against an A.I.M. soldier, who held Pepper Potts captive. That is, until she defended herself and took him down. Tony and Pepper were happily reunited. Iron Man arrived at the mansion when the Masters of Evil were talking to the Avengers. Iron Man believed this to be another attack on the mansion so he slammed his fist into the ground as he came down to intervene. He was explained to by Baron Zemo that Enchantress was attacking the Masters of Evil. Iron Man agreed to help the villains and held of Enchantress with the . When the Kree came to Earth with plans to conquer the planet, Iron Man, Hulk and the skrull version of Captain America were the first one to respond to the attack along with Ms. Marvel, who criticized . After defeating and Captain Marvel alongside Captain America, Hulk, and , Stark offered Danvers a spot as a member for the Avengers, and she immediately accepted. Iron Man fought the while trying to keep safe. He, Wasp, and fired at , , and . He attacked and was impressed by her powers. Quasar pulled out a sword, which, in turn, made several weapons come out of itself. Iron Man dodged her attacks. Iron Man was sent into an unconscious state along with the rest of the Avengers except for Ms. Marvel and the Guardians of the Galaxy after Michael Korvac transformed and attacked them. After Iron Man teleports back with the others, both of the teams team-up to stop Korvac from causing anymore damage. After Korvac was defeated and had vanished, Iron Man wondered where he had teleported. Avengers Disassemble Tony celebrated and toasted on the welcome of Carol into the Avengers. After Gryffin rampaged the city, other celebrators Hawkeye, Wasp, Captain America and Ms. Marvel went after the beast. Tony stayed for a while and was knocked unconscious by Black Widow. She brought him to a warehouse where hid. Fury showed him the Madame Hydra and informed him that there is a secret infiltration being done by the Skrulls. Tony wondered if that was a Skrull, which Fury showed him a Skrull communicator, which he tracked and revealed to him that one of his teammates was a Skrull. Fury explained to him that he accused Hawkeye of being a Skrull, since he was left alive by Madame Hydra Skrull's help. He did not believe this, since Hawkeye is his friend and distrusted Fury. He wondered if Fury was a Skrull and Fury convinced him of the possibilies of the replaced people and left the warehouse. In the Avengers Mansion, Iron Man confronted his friends that there was a Skrull infiltrating the Avengers and accused Hawkeye. Iron Man took an arrow directly into his hand by Hawkeye. Iron Man fought against Hawkeye, but they were stopped by Captain America. Iron Man remnisced about the possibility of the other Avengers being replaced by Skrulls and decided to leave the Avengers. Back in his office in Stark Tower, he looks at his helmet and threw it in frustration about the Skrull infiltration among his teammates. Skrull invasion Since leaving the Avengers, Tony had been working overtime to make a scanner to be able to tell who the skrulls really are. He was confronted by Doctor Doom, who had only come to give him his, but, nevertheless, Iron Man attacked him almost immediately when he came, shooting him and punching him in the chest several times. Doom stopped him from doing so and threw him. He gave Iron Man his technology and then left. Tony was called in by Nick Fury, whom suspected Captain America was a Captain America. He even began to suspect Mockingbird was one as well. These suspicions became true when Mockingbird attacked and defeated them. Iron Man questioned if she really thought she could beat him while he was in his armor, however, she had already installed a virus in his armor, therefore, making him unable to fight and rendering him unconscious. When Maria Hill came to stop the Skrull posing as Mockingbird, she helped Nick Fury take out the virus in Iron Man by removing him arc reactor. Tony reacted in pain, but, he recovered and joined Wasp, Hawkeye and Ms. Marvel in battling the Skrulls. They were aided further when Thor arrived. After the Skrulls were defeated, Iron Man and the other Avengers welcomed back the real Captain America. Ultron Unlimted When Captain America was thought of as a traitor, Iron Man told J. Jonah Jameson to clear his name. Jameson told Peter Parker and Betty Brant to interview the Captain America. Iron Man later gathered the other Avengers to help escort Madame Viper, King Cobra, and Scientist Supreme to the Baxter Building. They found Captain America, Spider-Man, and civilians in the the sewers. The Serpent Society got away with Madame Viper and Cobra. Scientist Supreme remained captured. After the battle, Captain America was thought of as a hero once again. When the Wrecking Crew attacked New York, Iron Man, along with Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America fought them, but were struck by magic. He was encased in his Mark I armor, but no longer knew how it worked. Thor and Captain America were unable to use their powers too. Loki, who was in Destroyer armor, attacked them, but was defeated when Thor found inner strength. Iron Man placed the Destroyer in a container in Avengers Mansion. Iron Man was the first Avenger to be captured by Vision and Ultron. A robot version of him was built and it, along with other robot Avengers, captured the other Avengers. Captain America was the only one not captured. He and Vision freed Iron Man and the others. They defeated the robots and Ultron. When Ultron exploded, the building caught fire, but the Avengers escaped with Vision, who then joined the team. Iron Man and Wasp tried to get Hank Pym to rejoin the Avengers, but he told them to get out after showing them the micro-prison. When they heard an explosion, they thought Hank was dead. Tony and a lot of other heroes honored Hank. When Wasp told told him that the person called Yellowjacket was Hank, he and the others found out that she was right. When Hank teleported them into his prison, he used Panther's identification card and Iron Man's chest reactor to escape. After the incident, Wasp persuaded Iron Man to let Hank rejoin the Avengers as Yellowjacket. Purple Man's Control Following Vision's saving of the Avengers, Iron Man started repairing the android from his extensive injuries. During his repairs, Captain America asked him if he thought he could really fix him. Iron Man reminded the latter that he was himself and asked Vision how he was feeling. Following Vision's questioning of being scanned, Tony confirmed his suspicions and apologized as he explained the Avengers had been trying to make sure that Ultron did not leave anything harmful in the android. As Captain America uttered Vision's independence, Tony remarked that Ultron did an admirable job designing the latter and expressed a desire for the world being as easy to fix. After ordering JARVIS to fix Vision, Iron Man and Captain America left Vision to his rest with the promise of being there for his awakening in thirty days. Within those thirty days, Iron Man fell victim to the control of Purple Man, alongside the rest of the Avengers. He released a Stark Energizer to the world, giving Earth much more energy than it did before. During a moment of standing with Thor and Captain America, the latter told Iron Man that he had successfully fixed the world. Shortly afterwards, Iron Man was unable to resist Purple Man's control as he made orders. Purple Man revealed his jealousy of Iron Man's love around the world and forced him to order Vision and Captain America to be taken down. As the Avengers became aware of Iron Man's control at the hands of Purple Man, he was forced to fight Captain America under the former's orders to do so. As Captain America was forced to the ground, Purple Man ordered him to destroy the latter. Iron Man however, was able to resist his controls and soon enough, defeated him. After Purple Man was incarcerated, Iron Man had a private conversation with Captain America. He stated that all he ever wanted to do was make sure his weapons stayed out of evil's path, before revealing he himself had instead. Captain America reassured him that no one blamed him, stating that the world knew it was the Purple Man who was behind his orders. Iron Man continued to blame himself, as all of Purple Man's ideas originated from him. However, Captain America believed he had been fighting the Purple Man the entire time by sending Captain America to get Vision and told him he believed in him. Personality He was once a millionaire playboy enjoying his extravagant lifestyle, selling and creating powerful high-tech weapons and inventions in the early years of his life. However, an accident turned him into a superhero. His new personality was that he was now serious on taking down bad guys who stole and twisted his technology. He's even eager to help others in need. Powers and Abilities :See also . Tony Stark has no powers. To compete with superpowered criminals, he designed an advanced suit of armor that gives him flight, enhanced strength, and durability. His most iconic attacks are his and . He also has energy shields. The suit is powered by the that is enclosed in his chest. The power core used to power the suit also helps keeps Tony Stark alive, meaning that he could die if the suit ran out of power. Over the years Tony built many different armors. He started with one version he would later call the . He currently uses a model called the . Background Iron Man is played by Eric Loomis. Loomis was chosen because he sounded like Robert Downey, Jr., who plays the character in various films. Loomis actually replaced Downey, Jr. in the ''Iron Man 2'' video game. http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/1004/18/marvelanimation.htm The Mark I Armor is based off the version seen in the first ''Iron Man'' film. http://marvel.com/news/story/15362/c2e2_2011_liveblog_central This is the first time since and one hero made appearances on two concurrently airing series. The other one being . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Technology (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)